


The Best Season

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Companions [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompted Work, Sexual Slavery, Slave Jaskier | Dandelion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: “Winter is my favorite season,” Dandelion declared from under the pile of blankets that he’d appropriated.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: The Companions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	The Best Season

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Winter is My Favorite Season (Why????) ](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/634712165255921664/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a)

“Winter is my favorite season,” Dandelion declared from under the pile of blankets that he’d appropriated. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Dandelion to lay claim to every decent blanket in the keep. The Witchers didn’t get as cold as he did, after all.

Geralt snorted and took a swig from his vodka. “Why?”

The man blinked at him, holding his hand out expectantly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You hate the cold,” Geralt pointed out, passing Dandelion the bottle.

The slave took a deep gulp from the bottle, then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Because,” he said. “I’m wrapped in all the best blankets in the keep, with a belly full of excellent vodka-”

“I wouldn’t call it excellent,” mused Geralt, snatching the bottle back.

Dandelion ignored his words, only reacting to the stolen vodka with a pointed look. But he continued on with his rambling, saying, “And my ass is still dripping with Eskel’s cum, which honestly, I can’t complain about, because I know for a fact you’re going to draw a hot bath for me.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow and snorted. “I am?”

“Why of course,” said Dandelion. “Besides, I was thinking I might even let you join me.” He tapped a finger against his pursed lips, eyes gleaming as though deep in thought. “Or perhaps not…”

“You _might_ let me?” Geralt teased. “Why if I forced my way in, hmm? What then, little lark?”

Dandelion whined, although the noise was clearly over the top and faked, his lips forming into a pout. “Oh master,” he said dramatically, “Please have mercy, I’m only a poor, innocent-”

“Whore!” shouted Lambert from the other side of the room.

He dropped the act immediately, no longer simpering and pathetic, switching easily to loud and offended. “Cocksucker!” Dandelion yelled back.

“Dandelion-” Geralt began. He could already see quite clearly where this was going, because every time Dandelion and Lambert got into one of their arguments it ended with someone - usually Dandelion - getting their ass whipped. Or fucked. It depended on their moods.

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck me yourself you coward!”


End file.
